The Konoha Academy
by SophiaThePenguin
Summary: The life of the Konoha ninjas while they attend the highschool of Konoha.
1. I am Hinata

I cleared my throat and stretched, inhaling the schools oh so familiar scent. It was the first day of sophomore year at Konoha Academy, and ever since that Naruto-Lee scene, my feelings for Naruto have plummeted and burned. I breathed heavily and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I've pulled myself together since that day, and I have to say I'm doing pretty well. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk into my class, room T-7.

"Hey, Hinata!" Tenten elbowed her way through a crowd to greet me.

"Tenten! It's good to see you!" I sighed in relief once I saw my seat was right next to hers, at least I wouldn't be surrounded by people who hate me.

"You too! You look great, and man does the uniform do works for your figure!" she wagged her eyebrows at me.

My cheeks warmed, "Tenten!"

She laughed, looking me up and down before she pulled my wrist and dragged me to my seat in the back corner near the window. Sadly, the triplets sat close by, with Sakura sitting right in front of Tenten, Ino to Sakura's right, and Karin two seats in front of myself. But the desk directly in between me and the red head was empty. I wonder who sat there…

"Okay, everyone, take your seats. Class is about to begin." Kakashi announced, walking into the room and sitting at his desk in the front of the room.

The masses of students dispersed into their seats, the sound of bags being opened and crumbling paper replaced that of talking. I dropped my head onto the desk, sighing again.

"Okay, so for roll-call," Kakashi started, "Choji?"

"Here!" a boy said in between mouthfuls of potato chips."

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away from this class room. The air around me swayed lightly as I started to seek into sleep. Roses, tulips, daisies all surrounded me as I dreamed. It felt so real, I wish it were.

A hand shook my shoulder fiercely.

My head snapped up and I met the gaze of Sasuke, who apparently was the student who was assigned to sit in the desk that was no longer empty. He must have been late.

I rubbed my eyes, "Yes?"

"You're apparently my partner in this assignment. So wake up." He said, turning his desk to face mine, just like everyone else had apparently done.

I lowered my eyes under the penetrating glares of the three leaders of what was known as the _Sasuke fan club. _"O-okay, well what's it about?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Something about a poster on one of the nine tailed beasts." He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, "And we have no school tomorrow, so it's due the next day."

"Oh…" my cheeks flushed, "Well when will we do it? Do we have to do it here?"

He groaned, "Just come over to my place in about an hour, kay?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but he had already left the room. Seconds later the bell rang, announcing to the students that the first day back to school was now over. Did I really sleep through the whole day?

"What a first day!" Tenten said, looping her arm through mine and pulling me along with her out of the classroom and down the hallway.

I nodded and pulled my cell from my pocket, sending my father a text that informed him about my sudden plans for homework. So I might be a little late to getting home. "Yeah,"

"And did you see the Sasuke freaks?" she threw her head back and laughed, "Man, if looks could kill you'd be dead on the floor!"

I blushed, "Were they really that upset?"

"Are you kidding?" she elbowed me playfully, "You have a date with _Sasuke Uchiha!_"

"It's not a date!" I assured her.

"Try telling that to Sakura or Ino." She chuckled to herself.

I bowed my head. Oh boy…


	2. Gravity

"Okay, I must admit. I want your boobs." Tenten gushed as she buttoned up a smaller version of my school uniform. She insisted I wear it, since apparently the black corset-shape of the top made my cleavage what she calls 'smokin'. She tied the red scarf thing around my neck. She had also insisted I wear a smaller size of the mini skirt which was small enough as it is. So now I'm here, dressed like a stripper with my butt hanging out and my boobs busting.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" I frowned, turning sideways and examining my black attire with splashes of red among the fabric.

"The more skin, the more luck you'll get." She stated, "Okay, so dad Hyuga thinks you're spending the night here, so stay out as long as you want!" she winked at me. Pulling a pile of black cloth from her drawer and throwing it at me.

"It's just a study thing, and I'm already late!" I complained, unfolding the leggings and tugging them on.

She tossed a pair of boots at my feet, "Not just late, hun, _fashionably_ late. It adds to the whole hard-to-get thing."

"But I'm not playing hard to get, we're only doing a project!"

She giggled and yanked me out the door as soon as I finished getting ready. "You're not fooling anyone, Hina. We know there is a dirty little girl under all that innocence waiting to claw her way out." She paused and the four way stop, puckering her lips as she tried to remember which way the Uchiha house was.

I shook my head and turned towards the east, she followed with a smile. "I think everyone is just taking this study thing a bit too seriously."

She wrapped her arm around my waist, "Just give me all the details when you get back. And I will be looking for the juicy stuff."

I sighed, staring up at the quickly approaching Uchiha crest stained on the main gate to the little mini town that used to belong to the Uchiha. That is before the mass murder. Now it's just Sasuke living there. It's kind of sad, the way he is always alone now.

She pulled me into a tight embrace when we reached the entrance. I hugged her back tightly, "Good luck," she whispered to me as I entered, which only made me turn red.

The grand doors opened for me and I stepped in, being met by a casually dressed Sasuke. His jeans were dark and loose, and his black shirt clung to his chest, showing off his muscles. I averted my eyes to the ground, hoping my face wasn't as rosy still.

"You're late." He said, completely unfazed by my outfit.

"Yeah, sorry, Tenten kept me waiting for a while."

"Well, whatever, come on." He gave his back to me and headed towards the largest house. I followed quickly at his heels.

We twisted and turned through several rooms before finally arriving at a room that actually appeared to be occupied. Though it was a normal room, with a large bet with the Uchiha crest in the center and a desk, Sasuke must not do much. There wasn't even a television or radio in here.

He lowered himself onto his bed, opening a book about the tailed beasts. "So I was thinking we would do Shukaku, the one tails."

I nodded eagerly, "Yeah, the sand raccoon, right?"

"I think,"

I stood there awkwardly as he flipped through a few pages. It took a few minutes of silence before he peeked up at me, raising one of his eyebrows.

"You know you can sit down right?" he said slowly, as if I were mental. He padded the spot right next him.

I blushed again; it seemed to be a habit of mine and sat next to him. I quickly became aware of the small distance in between the two of us. I doubt he did though; he seemed to have this anti-people thing going on.

"So…" I mumbled.

"So? We know what beast we're doing. That's enough work for one day. We will finish up tomorrow." He threw the book onto the floor and stood.

I quickly followed his lead, but my left foot slipped out from under me and I fell forward into his chest.

He grunted, "What the…"

But it was too late, we fell. Landing in the too intimate position of him underneath me, our limbs intertwined with one another. My breathing became labored as my heart raced. For once he seemed to be affected to. He leaned up slightly, closing his eyes. The world seemed to freeze around me.

_Whoa…_


	3. Apology

The only thing I could feel was my heart in my chest, and the only thing I could see was, well, nothing. My arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck, our foreheads pressed against each other's, and our eyes were closed. By now I was panting, and probably as read as a cherry. I had fallen on Sasuke and he had kissed me, it was slow at first, but it quickly elevated into something… more. It was the first time Sasuke had shown any passion to anyone else. So now I'm on the floor, under Sasuke and panting. I guess I have something to tell Tenten after all…

He leaned closer again, his lips lightly touching mine. I panicked, pushing him aside and running out of the room. My cheeks were ablaze and I exited the house, sprinting as fast as I could out of the Uchiha area. I was gasping by the time I reached Tenten. I pounded my fist on the door.

"Coming!" Tenten sang.

I shoved into the room when she opened the door, automatically heading up the stairs and taking an immediate left, throwing myself onto her bed and shoving my face into her pillow.

"Was it that bad?" she said, sitting beside me and patting my back. "What happened?"

"H-he kissed me!" I cried nervously.

"Really? Shocker."

I lifted my face to look at her and shake my head. "It was just supposed to be a study session! That's it!"

"You two are the only available people besides the Sasuke freaks, and he isn't interested in them in the least. It'd be a lie to say half of the students didn't expect this."

There was a knock at the door, and since Tenten's family was out like they always are, she had to leave the room to answer it. I sat up and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. My heart still raced as I remember the tingling sensation of the kiss. Of my _first kiss_ and how I didn't want it to stop. I shook of the thoughts, since they only made me blush more.

"Hina! You have company!" Tenten shouted from the base of the stairs.

"Who is it?"

"Mister tall-dark-and scary."

_Sasuke… did he follow me here? _I slowly walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at him, his cheeks flushed and he was lightly gasping. Did he run here after me?

Tenten looked from me to Sasuke and back again. Before chuckling to herself and walking out of the house, "I'm going to go shopping, I'll be back in a few hours." And then was gone.

"Tenten!" I shouted as she left, not wanting to be alone with him. But I was.

He walked up the stairs to meet me, I quickly tried to retreat but he grabbed my shoulders and anchored me in place. My face exploded and I looked away.

"Hinata…" he whispered, sounding very confused. "I don't know what that was. But I assure you it won't happen again. I'll finish the project and see you at school." He quickly stormed out of the house, and now I was really alone.

My legs gave out and I fell to the ground, my chest tightening. To be honest, I did want that to happen again…


End file.
